


The case of the waking detective

by punkypeggy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkypeggy/pseuds/punkypeggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is waking up. But what is he thinking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of the waking detective

**Author's Note:**

> First work I publish here. I hope you guys like it and be gentle. :3

Your body feels heavy. You’ve just woken up.

 

Your body feels heavy with the weight of the world.

  
  
Your body feels heavy with murders and robberies and breaking and enterings and cheating husbands and poisoning wives and the feeling of being followed, right there, in the corner of your eye, always in the corner, never on focus, never clear enough for you to place that feeling and give it a face and a name and a substance, but more than anything, a reason.

  
  
Your body feels heavy and you feel every drop of blood your heart is pumping through your veins and your arteries to feed you and to cleanse you and to make you vulnerable, just five litres, it’s all you have and all you are, a simple incision could leave you empty and dry in twenty seconds if the killer knew where to cut, and you marvel at how wonderful it is to have a pump inside you, just a tiny little engine making the human machine purr, but of course you have to credit your brain and electricity and chemistry and physics but never the hand of an all-mighty God because of course you are an atheist and you don’t believe in such things, shut up, it makes no sense, why would a random _God_  know us and why on Earth would he love us if we are so flawed but if after all we were made in his image he would also be flawed so yes, perhaps he exists and he loves us and he loves me even when I killed a man, it was justified, he was going to destroy everything, please your honour, please Mycroft, you have to understand I am a high functioning sociopath because I labelled myself so you could not.

  
  
Your body feels heavy because you slept too much or too little and there isn’t a button to make you wide awake or a switch to make you wide asleep and you wonder why being awake is wide but being asleep is so narrow and limited even though technically you could do anything in your sleep if you knew how to program yourself, and you’ve found out you have a new project to work on this week, since you cannot really work or chase or hunt because you’ve been under the knife and it still hurts when you move.

  
  
Your body feels heavy and you shake off your thoughts, stretch your arms and your spine and your toes and think it’s about time to get up and make some damn good coffee.


End file.
